Only Ignorance
by Viceroy
Summary: X wanted to know the truth about what happened to his family, soon he might be joining them
1. I Am A Soldier

Prologue

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My life is not one of luxuries, extravagance or genuine comfort . 

It is a life of hard lessons, grim realities, shattered hopes...and broken promises.

A story about trust and betrayal ..... and learning......trying to trust again.

  
  
  
  


I am a reploid. 

Put on this earth by some mere scientific curiosity .

  
  


I am a soldier.

Caught in a constant battle. Fighting a war between races and beings , who still after generations of time not not come to accept one another ....because...............

Because of differences of race....or gender....or...age.....religion, colour....the list goes on and on.

  
  


I wonder why I fight to save them.....

Why I continue to rise up and toil and pity and bleed for those who would just as surely destroy me given half the chance.

  
  


They hate me.

They hate us all......reploids ...robots......non...humans.....inferior....

  
  


Hate.

  
  


I can see it in their eyes as I walk past them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


I did not understand this thing called hate .......not truly.......not until I stumbled across the past. Learned the truth.

  
  


And it scares me......

  
  


History has a way of repeating itself. Away of tying up loose ends.

  
  
  
  


And as I sit here after all that has happened, a gnawing despair eating at the pit of my guts, mixing with the boiling disgust and absolute rage I carry. I know .......know now what I am feeling.

  
  


HATE

  
  
  
  


I hate.

  
  
  
  


I hate the humans for their petty bickering

I hate the world for it's cruelness.

I hate the fates that stole my life from me.

  
  


But most of all I hate myself ......for continuing . For my foolish kindness that won't let me stop and turn away. The conscience that tells me to forgive for all the wrongs I've seen done. It's little voice in my head telling me "They didn't know better"

  
  


No I guess they didn't did they...?

They never do.... after generations the human race is still blundering to understand the simplest of things ......it saddens me.

  
  


I think of how many have died at the hands of injustice. Because someone somewhere decided they didn't have the right to belong. 

How many lives have been snuffed out through misunderstanding. And how many more will fall to it..?

  
  
  
  


I am a reploid 

  
  


I am a soldier

  
  


I am a person

  
  
  
  


I have a soul...

  
  
  
  
  
  


I know pain.......

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I had a family...........

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I was loved..............................................

  
  
  
  
  
  


And then in a heart beat it was gone.....

Taken....because of ignorance.........

  
  


.......................Only Ignorance

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X Light 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Date with Destiny

Only Ignorance Chapter 1

A Date With Destiny

"Hey X ....X ....earth to X come in X.."

"Hmmm... Zero, what are you doing here..?" X yawned, staring dazed at his partner.

"I came to get you sleeping beauty, we got a meeting with Signas today or did you conveniently forget...?"

"What..!." X jumped from his bed. "Oh shit !!.." He ran through the room grabbing various items of clothes.

"I'll take that as a yes.." Zero smirked, leaning back against the wall, his arms crossed nonchalantly as he waited for his friend, to get changed and ready for the meeting.

A few minutes later X appeared from the bathroom. "Ok...I'm ready.." he huffed, stumbling up to Zero's side.

"Bout time X," Zero laughed. "Come on we don't wanna be late it's supposed to be really important" Zero sighed , imitating Cain's voice.

"I wonder what it is ?" X asked quietly.

"I don't know , maybe they found a store house full of liquor ..." Zero laughed "Enough to keep Cain tanked for the rest of his days.

"Not funny Zero..." X muttered as they headed down he hall.

"I thought it was."

******************************************************************************

Signas turned from the board when the two walked in.

"Ah X, Zero, you made it, good. Come, sit down . We have much to discuss."

X took his seat at the long conference table, under the glare of the bright lights above them. He didn't really care for these sort of meetings they always seemed to make him edgy.

"Now" Signas began, as he stood at the front of the table addressing them all. "We have obtained information of a most valuable kind. X , this is of special interest to you" he stated giving a nod in X's general direction.

X sat up straighter, the top secret information had to do with him...how..?

He turned to Zero hoping his crimson companion would have an answer, but Zero could only give him a shrug of his shoulders before he turned back to the discussion.

X turned back listening intently , to all that Signas was telling them.

"We discovered the ruins of a lab. It is heavily damaged , and our scouts could not get much information other than a few artifacts and some old tools. However, Dr. Cain has been studying the findings with great interest and has come to a conclusion.."

At this point Signas stepped back allowing the old Dr. to hobble to the stands.

"Thank you Signas. Yes I have studied the findings very carefully, and I believe that this lad is almost 100 years old !" Cain paused for dramatic effect. "But that is not the half of it. X , the findings are indeed tied up with your history....perhaps with your very destiny." The old Dr. whispered.

"Whoah, Dr. Cain, please..."X gulped. The man was starting to creep him out a little. He knew Cain had a habit of over emphasizing on things.

"And how does some old lab tie in with X,..?" a voice cut in. X smirked, leave it to good ol Zero

to voice the concerns.

The crimson hunter tapped his fingers on the table. "Well....?"

Cain took a deep breath, clearly annoyed at having his big speech deflated by the crimson reploid. "Because...the lab belonged to........................Dr.Light...X's creator."

X gasped, the others in the room all began to talk at once.

Zero's brow knitted together as the din in the room pick up. "Alright !!" the blonde shouted suddenly, he jumped up on top of the table, eyeing the other occupant of the room. 

The room was silent as he spoke.

"Alright........if this is true.....then we must explore the lab immediately !!"

X stood up too "Yes ." he turned to address Signas "I wish to be part of the party sent to explore the Lab.!"

"Yes.." Signas nodded "we knew you would.."

"However we want you all to understand the dangers of this mission, you are to use extreme caution." Cain warned. "X, I know this means a lot to you, but don't let your eagerness blind your wits. Remember it does you no good to find your past if you loose your future in the process."

X nodded vigorously "Yes Dr. Cain , I will..!"

"Good," Cain said getting up and gathering his papers.

"I want you all to meet in the medical bay in two hours. Lifesaver, has updates for us and will brief us on what to expect....virus wise." that said Signas turned and walked out leaving X, Zero and Iris alone in the room.

Iris, turned to X, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Oh X, just think..your past."

"Yes..."X swallowed, nodding stupidly, as he seemed to be having great difficulty forming words.

"X......?" Zero asked his blue companion, as they walked down the hall. "X...are you ok..?"

"Wha...hmm...oh..yes..it's just...all those questions I've always been asking myself...my past has always been a mystery.....especially to me . Oh Zero, ..I might finally learn the truth..." he smiled up at his friend, his eyes shining 

"Hmm" Zero nodded, he watched him silently for a moment, before clearing his head of the uneasy thoughts forming there.

//time for those later Zero..//

"Come on X, we only have two hours before we have to be back at the medical bay, I suggest we get ready."

"Right, I'll see you two later then" Iris waved, turning down a hall way to her quarters.

X nodded , waving a goodbye and starting down towards his section when he felt a large hand grip his shoulder.

"Zero..?" He looked up into his friend's emerald green eyes.

"X," the red hunter gave a small smile. It didn't do much to ease the tension they were both feeling, and it never reached his eyes. 

"I know this means a lot to you X, but ...." Zero paused as though he was unsure how to voice his concern "just....just don't get your hopes to high..ok.?".

X looked at his friend, Zero wasn't one to be big on words...but when he did speak it was usually in X's best interest to listen. "Zero...? what are you trying to say..?"

"Maybe we should let it be" the blonde said.

"What" X stared stunned at him "I have a chance to find out about my life Zero..why..?"

Zero, merely nodded staring out the window with a frown.

"Zero...what is it..?"

"I was just thinking.."

"Thinking about what..?"X looked him in the eye.

"That lab is buried for a reason X, things from the past should stay there.

Zero looked at him, and X felt a chill go up his spine, had it been anything else X would have taken Zero's advice and run. But...but...

"But somewhere in those ruins lies the truth.." X sighed.

Zero, nodded "I can't stop you....and I won't desert you....Just ask yourself one question X. Do you want it...? Do you really want to know the truth...?

Are you strong enough to handle it......?"

To Be Continued.................................


	3. Silent Musings

Silent Musings

The Long walk down the corridor was spent in silence, by the two reploids.

X walked briskly, making his shorter legs match the long strides of his crimson companion.

He was deep in his own thoughts , pondering the blonde bot's earlier words to him.

// do you really want to know the truth X...? Are you sure you can handle it...? //

// What did you mean by that...Zero..? ..// he silently asked his friend as they continued to walk side by side. His friend was not always big on words, but his foreboding at the news was a little morbid, ...even for Zero's taste.

// Why are you so worried.....what could be so bad....I mean I will finally know my past....that can't be bad....can it..? // X blinked as a thought hit him.

// Maybe Zero feels left out...? Our pasts are both somewhat of a mystery...if I find mine...then he'll be all alone....could that be it...? // X wondered. No he didn't think so. It certainly wouldn't seem very Zero like. He wasn't to overly concerned with past ties.

X glanced a look up into the blondes face, hoping to catch what he might be thinking. But the reploid was stern, and silent as ever. Completely unreadable. X remembered Signas saying , that quality makes a good soldier.

// I good soldier sure, but it's awfully lousy, for a best friend to try and understand what your feeling. Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait and find out for myself .// X shoved the thoughts to the back of his head as they continued down the hallway.

****************************************************************************

"I'm glad you could all come" Lifesaver greeted the assembled group before him.

" I'm sure Signas has already briefed you on the findings of the mission ...However..." Here the medical reploid paused, giving all present a serious, and calculating look, before continuing. "I want to make sure everyone knows the dangers and risks involved here..."

The group nodded. X could feel the tension in the room, as though it were a tangible thing. This mission was of grave seriousness. 

Next to him, Zero wore a mask of calculated calm on his face , as he waited for Lifesaver to continue.

"Now to Protect you all from the possibility , of infection, I have designed a specific upgrade for you all." The Med Bot continued.

"Possible infection from what..?" Alia asked.

"From Viruses" Lifesaver stated "A scan of the ruins show the place in crawling with them......for some reason.."

"Could it be the mavericks have gotten to it first...?" Zero muttered.

"Possible, but highly unlikely " Signas stated. "No maverick is old enough to know of Dr. Light , or the lab's whereabouts." he leaned back rubbing his chin in thought. "No this is something...else. ............................Something..from before.

"But surly a virus from so long go would be of no threat to us, right...we'd be immune..?"Iris said

Lifesaver gave her a strange look. "It only takes one to start a plague..... I'd rather not take any chances."

X gulped this pep talk was doing wonders to unnerve him. He wished that Lifesaver would quit with the philosophical creep talk. Talk of the past always weirded him out.

He never knew what had happened to himself, or his family. Who had he been. What had he done...? It was hard to look to your past......when you didn't have one to look to. //One day Cain just finds me, and boom I exist ..? No !! That isn't right...it can't be right...!!// X gave a mental sigh, as the others began to line up for their upgrades.

// Cain found a damaged Robot names X. That much I know.......but what about the rest? What about all the others...? Roll, Mega man...or for that matter any robot from before the new age..robot lives can span generations, certainly a mere100 years.

And there must have been millions of them. Biroids, androids....met's.....Service bot's....Mega man..the Robot Masters....//

He stepped forward to receive his upgrade still thinking. // Maybe we'll find out..maybe.....but....

...........................Where did they all go..??? //

To Be Continued................


	4. If these walls Could Speak

Only Ignorance chap 3

IF THESE WALLS COULD TALK

"Steady X," Alia's voice came across on his communicator. "I'm picking up a low energy frequency cycle , running near the bottom levels.

"Roger that Alia, can you pinpoint an exact spot..?" 

"Negative X, but it's about three levels down from where you guys are now."

Ok, keep us posted Alia, over.."

"Roger that, Alia out.." The female reploid replied before the link went dead.

X slowly made his way, through the crumbling labyrinth of underground corridors, that had once been Dr. Light's lab. 

To his far left Zero flanked him, his saber glowing a deadly shade of green, stood poised and ready for action, should any unwelcome greeting be brought before them.

Behind him Signas, Douglas and Iris were bring up the rear, carefully following , and watching every bodies back.

"Woah..." Douglas breath, as they reached the stairway doors. 

X felt a sense of awe fall over him. 

// This is my place of birth....so to speak...// the young reploid forced himself to calm down. It took all his will power, to keep himself from jumping ahead, of the team and start digging through the past with his bare hands.

// For the truth, ....what is my story..?..what was their story....?// he wondered.

He had to suppress a sigh, they seemed to be going at an infuriatingly slow rate. He took a gulp of the stale cold air, wanting to scream, and run, and.. know.

"Easy going X..." Zero's deep voice reached his ear.

X smiled a grateful smile at his friend. "Thanks Z,.."

"Guys look " Douglas suddenly spoke up, shining his light into the dark tunnel in front of them.

From the dim light, the group could see the hall way walls. They were dented, and pitted with battle scars.

Zero strode forward, placing a gloved hand on the wall. 

" Burn Marks.., probably a fire... and...acid corrosion ...?" He looked unbelievingly at his commander. "Signas what happened here..?"

"A battle by the looks of it..." the commander answered grimly .

X gaped at the walls, huge chunks were missing from some sections, and the remaining ruins were scorched and melted. 

"What happened here.." X whispered. "Signas where are we...?"

The large reploid tapped his com link , "Alia, what part of the building are we in..?"

The com crackled as it came to life . Alia's voice came through "You're on level C, one level above the basement sir, and approaching the robotics lab, storage areas , and Dr. Lights personal office.

X's heart missed a beat. They were here in his father's home, mere feet from his personal study.

//But what happened here...? A battle..maybe...what happened to my father in his final hours.?//

Turning the corner X gasped. The others came running up behind him, blaster's drawn.

"Oh my god !" Iris whispered. Surveying the new corridor they were standing in.

Apparently the scarred walls were but a small taste of the savage secrets that haunted the place. For there before them stood the piteous remains of the robotics lab.

Zero rang a finger along the jagged metal of one of the labs twisted metal doors.

"Something got in......something strong.."

"Are you sure..?" Iris asked still regarding the scene, with shock.

"This metal's two feet thick" Zero stated "It's been crushed .....by bare hands...."

"How...?" X felt his head spin, he was a reploid one of the most advanced and powerful robots alive, and even he couldn't do damage like that without his blaster.

He turned to see Zero giving him a strange look. 

'Zero..?" X gulped. "It's bad isn't it...?"

The crimson hunter, nodded "Do you really want to know..?"

X tried to slow his breathing, he felt as though his world was suddenly caving in on him.

The past was starting to paint it's gory picture for him to see....and Zero as right.

He wasn't sure wanted to know the truth anymore..............

To Be Continued.........................


	5. Seeing in the dark

Only Ignorance chap 4

"Stay close people" Signas warned as the small group made their way, into the main chamber of the lab.

"Shit man" Zero swore kicking aside a dusty pile of debris, with a red booted foot.

"Huh?" X turned to his friend.

"What is it Zero?' Douglas asked shining his light to the ground.

Zero, nudged at the object. "It's a robot... I think..?" The crimson hunter replied, poking the small box like little being.

Signas picked up the small creature, thumbing the dented metal shell "Iris, do you have any input on this thing for us...?"

The young female reploid studied the broken robot, with a keen interest. "Yes...I remember reading about them. I believe it's called an Eddie. If I remember correctly, it's some sort of storage bot.

"Hmmm" Signas rubbed his chin in thought staring at the decrepit little device.

" I wonder what his story was...?" X mumbled

"Well, whatever it was, he's pretty trashed now, that's for sure." Zero turned stalking after his blue companion. "Hey X, wait up for the rest of us."

X nodded vaguely from his place several feet ahead of the group. what is my story,.?

He scanned the walls the floor...but it wasn't fitting.

what happened..?he wondered, looking to the walls as if they would suddenly reveal the answers.

But the walls remained as silent as the stone they were cast from. X sighed. He remembered the old saying about the walls having ears.

if only these walls could talk...he ran his hand over one of the broken cabinets, it's contents.. Only one could guess... how tightly they seal their secrets from me..he was about to give up and go back to join the others when his flash light reflected off something, a patch of light hitting his eyes. what..?

Edging over to the far corner of the room, X pushed back a toppled pillar, brushing away the dust and dirt of time to reveal a narrow hall way , leading into an a joining room.

"Guys over here ! " he cried.

"X what did you find..?" Signas asked as he and the team bounded over.

"I...I'm not sure... it's a passage way or something..." X gasped in awe, shoving more of the clutter out of his way.

"Alia , " Signas snapped "What room is this we're entering..?"

The line was quiet...

"Alia..?"

"Sorry , Sir... but there is no room on the charts. By all accounts you've just walked through a wall into a room that doesn't exist.....and disappeared.

"Look" Iris cried "There's a computer"

"...and several capsules. " Douglas noted .

"Amazing.." Zero breathed. As he came in behind X.

"Zero,..?" Iris asked,

Zero turned to her, his eyes wide. "Their operational..?.." he began "The computers... their still functioning..?...but theirs no power..... How is that possible...?"

"Quite literally Zero,...it's not" Signas stated, walking over to the first computer.

"But somehow, this room has survived...been maintained..." Douglas. said gesturing to the area." we could be the first people to have discovered this room."

click...........click

"What was that..?" Iris asked.

Zero, tensed backing up slightly. "Guys, I don't think that we're the first , or the only ones down here."

"What do you mean.? X asked feeling his hair stand on end as Zero, spoke.

"Don't you feel it..? Like we're being watched.?" Like something's just waiting to happen.?"

"Who's watching us Zero..?" Iris whispered, leaning in closer.

"I don't know..but we are defiantly not alone down here." he growled.

X padded up to his friends side. "Zero where are they, ?" he asked raising his buster, and feeling the charge run up his arm.

The crimson hunter closed his eyes, listening, drawing on the eerie silence of the room.

His eyes suddenly snapped open, flashing wildy....

"Zero.." X asked ".where...?"

"Not where X.............when..."

To Be Continued...........


	6. Journey to the Past

Only ignorance ----part 5

Journey into the Past.

ps **"""** means somebody is thinking.

* * *

"When?" Alia repeated. She gave Zero an unbelieving look as though she was seriously questioning the large red repliod's sanity. 

"Yes when !" Zero said firmly. "This place ...these walls..." he made a sweeping motion to indicate the surrounding room. "Everything about this place, is saturated with the past. The very air is charged with memories, heroic deeds..........and.." he paused running a gloved hand down the pock marks of the battle scarred walls "Unimaginable sins..."

X stared on, listening to his companion quietly. Zero's speech was unnerving him in ways he hadn't deemed possible, as he droned on in an unattached sort of way. The blonde reploid had a strange fixation with death. ........ it fascinated him.

X had always found that rather uncomfortable about Zero. For him taking a life was a last resort, and even then it was something he struggled with long after to rationalize. But for Zero it was no more then a morbid curiosity, something to be studied....and perfected. No, he didn't go out and kill all mavericks he hunted, not because of conscience over taking a life but more to the fact of all the explaining that seemed to accompany it was rather dull to him.

X shuddered, pulling himself back to reality, and the dark empty room they were in.

"We should split up and search this room, one person to each corner, see what we can find.." Signas suggested.

X gave a mute nodded, starting off to one corner, pushing aside various junk and debris.

He, felt a knot form in his stomach as he searched.

**"""**My past is here...my life. What I was before....before what..?**"""**

He looked cautiously at the deep burns on the door

**''''**I need to know !!**''''**

"I guess this room is empty," Douglas sighed brushing the dust from his hands.

"Let's keep moving on then.." Signas nodded.

"WE CAN'T !!" X cried his head shooting up to face his commander.

"What ..?..why..?" Signas asked in disbelief

X felt his cheeks go red, he knew he was being very disrespectful to his superior but..

**''''' **I gotta know !!!**'''''**

"Please sure, I ...that is....there just has to be more here, there just has to be !!" his voice cracked, and he mentally cringed, knowing that he sounded that a whining little child. But he found he couldn't. He couldn't just stop and turn and leave and.....he just couldn't.

"Please.." he begged, almost ready to drop to his knees.

""It might be wise Sir, to more throughly check the room for clues.." Zero's voice cut in, as the crimson reploid advanced glancing carefully about the room.

Signas seemed to think on it a moment, before giving a smirk. "Oh....you think so too suddenly Zero..?" he heard the soft sniggering of Iris and Douglas behind him, but Zero had not made an attempt to join them, and the commander went serious once more.

"Why lieutenant..?" he asked.

"Think about it Sir. A room, one room, fully functional...after all this time. And with the rest of the place in ruins..?"

"Hmmm..." Signas put a hand to his chin in thought " wellll" he said hesitantly .

"A room....that doesn't exist..?"Zero pushed. A spark lit in the commander's eyes, and X knew Zero had won the argument.

"Very well, You and X continue to search the area. Iris, Douglas, and myself will continue on. We will keep in contact by Alia."

'Yes sir.." Zero acknowledged. He tuned and began to walk back into a corner, giving X a small smile as he did.

Most would have missed the gesture, but X caught it and was truly grateful for the second time that day for having Zero as his friend

"You .. Un..know X, there is a good chance that...that there might now be anything down here of your ..um...past.."

"There has to be Zero," X cried desperately as he pushed aside the contents of another box, he'd just rifled through. He grunted under the strain of a heavy load he was carrying when he heard a loud

"**smash!!**"

"Oh" X cried , the contents of the container he as holding, suddenly spilling out onto the floor around him, sending up a cloud of dust.

"(Cough) Zero, Look !!" he shouted in amazement.

* * *

"Do you see anything Iris..?" Signas asked, holding the flash light up slightly.

"No sir," Iris sighed "It looks as though..this tunnel is completely caved in, probably a massive explosion judging from all the ash on the walls here.." she ran a finger down a length of one of the walls, and held up the soot covered digit for the others to see.

"Hmmm.." Signas, said, crossing him arms, apparently not amused with there findings so far. He sighed "Well lets keep looking , I hope X and Zero are finding more than we are."

_"Sir,..... Signas.."_

"Yes, what is it Alia...?" Signas asked fingering his com link.

" _Energy signals, Sir, there must be twenty of them at least_."

"What!, where Alia !" Signas, barked, charging his cannon, and pressing himself against the wall. He motioned the others to do the same.

"Where Alia..!" He hissed into his com, when no reply came.

"_Shhhh... there are 5 right around the corner from where your standing..."_ the com crackled.

"Right.." Signas whispered. He motion, for Douglas and Iris to stay behind him, as he crept the remaining feet to the hall corner.

He waited, mentally counting to ten, before leaping out into the hallway

"FREEZE!!" he yelled. "What the..?" he stood, looking confused for a moment before, lowering his arm cannon, with a soft swear.

Iris carefully peeked around the hallway corner.

The hallways empty..?" she said uncertainly.

Signas knitted his brows, pounding his com link, "Alia !! There's nobody here" he snapped.

"_What..?"_ the voice on the com sounded, appalled "_Signas, You're surrounded by them.."_

Signas, looked down the hall from one end to the other, "Alia, if this is your idea of a joke.."

"_Signas, I'm not joking, they walking right towards you... I....don.....see........the...."_

"Alia, you're breaking up"

"Sir.."

"What is it..?" Signas turned to where, Douglas was pointing up to the hallway lights ahead of them. They flickered slightly . First one then the next one beside it and so on down the hall coming towards them.

"What..the ..." Signas grew uneasy as he watched this, he couldn't stop the tingling in his guts.

Then it happened, the lights overhead flickered on, and opened his mouth to cry out, as he was hit, with a sudden feeling off cold. It felt as though a bucket of icy water had been poured over them.

Un..." getting back to his feet, gasping slightly, Sinas and the others watched as the flickering continued down the hallway and around the bend.

Reaching out a shaking hand Signas pressed his com link. "A...Alia.. Did those energy signals...just run down the hall..?"

"_Yes Sir.....they went right past you.."_ Alia said.

Iris and Douglas looked to the commander in disbelief.

"_And Sir_," Alia voice, now sounding excessively loud in the sudden, quiet and darkness. "_There's more of them..........a lot more_."

"What..!" Iris yelped.

"_Yes, several Signals are coming from below you, and three more from above..........there on your level now.....turning the corner...."_

"Look" Douglas gasped, pointing to the end of the hallway. The three repliods watched as the lights began to flicker once more.

"Get ready," Signas growled, bracing himself as the icy chill suddenly swept over them again.

"_Sir_," Alia's voice squeaked "_They just past by you..are you ok_.?"

"Never mind that Alia, where are they headed..?"

"_Sector prime, Dr. Light's lab....then....they...they just vanish into ..the wall._."

"The room !!" Iris cried.

"Zero and X are still in there" Douglas shouted.

" Come on !!" Signas hollered, bounding down the hallway "We have got to get to that ghost room, and warn them. Zero was right !!

The past has come back to haunt us !!

To be continued....................


	7. The Ghost Room

**The Ghost Room**

* * *

"Zero, look!" X cried. The pile of junk had been knocked aside to reveal an electric door and grid scanner.

"Come on lets open it Z, !!" X cried lunging forward.

"Woah !!!" Zero cried grabbing X by his shoulders and hauling him back. "Slow down X !"

"But Zero, behind this door !! It could be behind this door !!" X screamed, close to hysteria

"X !!" Zero bellowed causing the smaller reploid to jump. "Get your head on straight kid" he snapped stepping in front of him. "You gotta go about this with a cool head, and have your wits about you understand..?"

"Zero I just .."

"**UNDERSTAND !!**" Zero raised his voice.

"Yes.." X sighed, casting his eyes to the floor and letting his shoulders slump.

"Good cause if you can't handle the assignment X, I'm sending you back topside. Got it ..?"

X gasped looking Zero in the eye.

**He wouldn't would he..?**

X grimaced , there was no humor in Zero's eye. The crimson repliod meant what he said. One screw up and his ass would be seeing sunshine so fast....

"Yes Zero, I got it" X replied sullenly. He looked up when a large hand rested upon his shoulder. Zero gave him a small smile. "X, I don't wanna be tough on ya...but ....ya know.."

"Ya.. I know Z, it's just this means so much, ...it could be so much..a chance to learn about my family"

Zero squinted, his eyes, taking on a vaguely sad distant look to them. X had seen it before in Zero's eyes, it was a look that spoke of too many disappointments in a life too long.

After a moment Zero started back to reality, clearing his throat, he gave X's shoulder a squeeze of reassurance. "Just don't get your hopes set too high eh kid.."

X nodded.

Zero, walked up to the door pulling out his saber and igniting it. Standing a few feet back from the large twisted steel of the door.

"Zero..?"

"Stand back X, I'm gonna cut through this sucker." he swung the blade down in a powerful arc, at the door way. "DAMN !!"

X looked on warily, "what..?"

"Look, ...I don't believe it " Zero muttered. His blade had barley scratched the surface of the door. "My saber has cleaved titanium in two like is was butter...just what the hell is this thing made of...?

X gave him a searching looking but could offer no response.

"Never mind, this baby wants to play hard ball so be it. We're gonna need some of HQ's bigger toys to blow this puppy."

"You mean we have to leave !!" X cried "But.."

X, it's a delay, deal with it..." Zero said turning for the door.

"Zero, ... I can't leave not now I just can't... I'm soo close... I have to know!!" X cried banging the door viciously, until a strong arm yank him back.

"X, ..you're losing it buddy. Calm down now!! Zero growled striding once more for the door way.

X clamped his mouth shut, clenching his fist at his sides

**so close ...we're so close..**

he felt a desperate fury well up inside him. All that stood between him and his history was a door, **that door..that stupid, fucking ..goddamned door that won't open **X sighed trailing his fingers over the hinges until they came to rest on the grid scanner.

X blinked, "place hand here" he read. He frowned knowing that it wouldn't work , but strangely compelled to do so anyway. Removing his glove he placed his hand on the grid.

* * *

"Zero !!" Iris cried running into the room.

"What is it..?" Zero asked as the brunette almost lost her footing. He looked up as Signas and Douglas joined her.

"What's wrong.!.?" Zero's tone took on a note of seriousness. "Did you find something..?" He swung his saber in a graceful arc, bringing it into a defensive position.

"Zero, Quick, you and X have to get out of here now !!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Alia, detected several energy signals throughout the base.." Signas began.

"Mavericks..?" Zero asked glancing up at his captain.

"No," Signas shook his head. "Ghosts..."

Zero's eyes widened ever so slightly at the remark. "What..?"

"You were right Zero....there is an evil lurking in these walls..."

Zero stood silent, his mouth slightly open, "How did...?"

"Alia reported the signal....but when we attacked......"

"Nothing.." Douglas flinched, "Just an unnatural chill that pasts through you...and the flickering of the lights in the hall..."

Zero cocked his head. "This base has no power.....the lights in the hall.."

"Spiritual surges.." Douglas offered.

Zero frowned, "Where were they..?"

"That's what we came to tell you about " Iris said.

"They all seemed to be heading to this room" Signas said gravely.

"To the room that doesn't exist.." Zero muttered

'It makes sense now.." Douglas mumbled almost to himself. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Care to fill us in..?" Zero asked.

"The spirits seem to give off an electrical force, that's how Alia was able to sense them. Since they seem to occupy this "ghost room" in abundance...that explains why this room has power, while the rest of the base is offline." Douglas explained

Zero's eyes went wide. ".. has power..!?" he hissed, turning on his heel he shouted.

"**X !! Don't !!!!!**"

"**AARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**" X screamed out in agony as a million voices seemed to occupy his mind all at once. The current from the grid surged through the small reploids body, blasting the grid and door to pieces before flinging him across the room to hit the wall.

X crumpled to the floor jittering from the electrically induced seizure.

"X!" Zero cried, running to where his comrade had fallen. He grabbed his friends limp form and turned to the others.

"**Let's get the hell out of here now, now, now !!!**"

He was stunned by their lack of action and the looks of disbelief on their faces.

**"What the hell are you waiting for, we have a soldier down.. move !!!"** he yelled.

"Um...Zero,.."Iris said hesitantly pointing to the now open door behind him.

He turned to see what she was pointing to, his eyes widening.

"Oh ...my ....god ..." he gasped, as the room went dead.

* * *

To be continued......................... 


	8. Ring around the Rosie

**Ring around the Rosie **

* * *

Ring around the rosie, .............ring around the rosie

X blinked opening his eyes, he stared up at a bright blue sky, not a cloud in sight.

Ring around the rosie......

"uuunn" he sat up, rubbing his head and turning to look around. He was sitting in a large well kept yard, next to a big grey building.

X'x eye widened as he looked up. "No way !!" He breathed, getting to his feet and dashing up to the doorway. With trembling fingers he traced the engraving on the plaque as he read the large gold lettering "Light Laboratories "

// But how...? Dr. Light's Lab was in ruins//

Ring around the rosie ...

"Huh?" X turned his head to listen to the tune, following it around the building and into the back yard.

"Hello..!" X stopped in his tracks , there in front of him was "My ...family.." he gasped. He watched a jolly old man flipping burgers on a sizzling BBQ and laughing at the antics of two others playing in the grass.

"Ring around the rosie.." Rock laughed as he and Roll spun around in a circle, going faster and faster until they both went tumbling to the ground.

X took a tentative step forward.

// Their alive ..//

A large reb robotic dog bounded into the group knocking the boy over.

"Aaaghh Rush" he laughed. A moment later a blue robotic bird settled comically on top of the blonde girls head squawking loudly.

"Ha ha hi Beat, we can't forget about you now can we..?" she cooed ruffling the birds feathers.

"We can if we try hard enough..." a voice cut in from behind them all.

X whirled about to see a shadow emerge from the trees.

"Blues!!" Rock cried happily "you made it", he hugged his brother tightly.

"Of course, we wouldn't have missed it right Tango..?" he called over his shoulder to a small green robotic cat sauntering up beside him. "So when do we eat..?" Blues smirked.

"Honestly Blues, you're impossible" Roll groaned

"Soon" Dr. Light assured him, giving a small chuckle. "We just have to wait for everyone to get here"

Blues sighed "Everyone as in we're waiting for slow poke again right?" Roll cuffed the back of his head. Dr. Light gave another laugh at the two.

"He should be along soon Blues.."he said.

"In the mean time here, make yourself useful..!!" Roll said shoving a set of dishes into her big brothers hands. "You can set the table, Oh mysterious and impatient one"

"Goodie.." he sneered, setting off to do the task.

X looked on smiling.

// They were so happy. I wish..........I could have been here too !! // he was still watching them quietly when Blues suddenly look up from the table and stared right at him.

"X, there you are. What took you so long bro..?"

X gasped "how..?"

// they can see me..? ....But that's impossible they...//

"Sorry there Blues, but I had to make sure my delicacies are perfect.... well here they are, "

X was frozen to he spot, as he watched himself walk past setting a tray down on the table.

"there all set.." his double smiled.

"Ha ha good, I am too" Light announced setting the burgers from the grill onto the table.

"Great, let's eat !" Blues grinned taking his chair and launching himself into the food.

Roll gave a dramatic sigh shaking her head..

"Hmmm" Rock said as he licked ketsup from his lips "I love moments like this" he grinned looking up at X seated next to him.

"Me too Rocky !!"the older blue bomber chuckled ruffling the messy black hair atop Rocks head. There was a fit of laughter and a screech as he tugged Rolls pony tail, while Rock shot a hotdog bun at her face. Reaching over towards Blues with all the stealth he could manage, X was surprised when Blues muttered a threat through his food. "Don't even think about it...little boy blue"

"Or what..?" X asked pressing his brothers buttons for all it was worth.

"Or this.. "Blues smirked . He shoved a fist full of coleslaw through X's chocolate locks, laughing wickedly.

"Arrrgh Blues !!!" X cried. Rock who had stated to laugh uncontrollably at his brother suddenly found a hamburger bun shoved into his mouth "mmph.." Rock glared up at X.

"Sorry little bro that's what you get for laughing at me.." X shrugged.

'You guys are so immature.." Roll scolded "Arrghhh, " she yelp as a stream of ketchup hit her in the chest "Dad !!" She cried looking over a the old Dr. holding up the ketchup bottle .

"Sorry Roll, but all's fair..." he laughed

"OH...in that case.." she grinned grabbing both the mustard and relish bottles and attacking with a condiment fury unheard of.

"Arrghhhh!!" Blues cried as a pickle hit his visor blocking his view. "Rock look out !!" Rock turned getting a face full of relish. Jumping out of the line of fire the boy lept over a chair avoiding a second blast before slipping on a tomato and joining Blues in a heap.

"X be careful.."Rock cried "She means to kill !!"

X dodged the attack throwing a burger at her face, "For God sake captain she's gonna blow !!"

"Run X, Rock, Dad hurry hide" Blues shouted "Hell hath no fury like a woman with condiments"

X was laughing so hard he could barley breath.

// what a blast we were ....somehow I got a memory back. But how..? I wonder what triggered it ..?//

"X.." A voice called out. "X..........X..."

"Huh..?" X turned himself from the scene. The voice floated on the air sounding far away.

"X.............come back to us X..."

"X, come play with us.." X turned to see his little brother Rock calling to him, a smile on his face.

"X.....................X..."

The backyard began to grow fuzzy, the pictures and smells fading into darkness.

"No ! ...not yet..please let me stay !" X cried " Let me stay ....just a little longer!!..." he felt himself drop through the evaporating shards of memory to float in the inky depths.

* * *

"X...........wake up X.........come on...."

X turned his head to the sound. There was a small pin point of light far off to his left, he turn his body towards it and began to swim.

"Unngg....nnn" X groaned, his eyes flickering open briefly several times, before he managed to open then half way and hold then. He gazed up into the worried faces of Zero and Lifesaver.

"Z...ro"His voice cracked.

"X, thank God you finally woke up." Zero said softly, placing a large hand on his friend brow.

"Wha...h..ppen..?"

"You were hit by a power surge...."

"Power ..surge...?" X thought for a moment "but ....base wasn't online...how?." he mumbled trying to keep his eyes open.

"I'll explain it later X," Zero assured the young reploid. "How are you..?"

"I'm.............ok" X winced looking about the room. "How long have I been out..?"

"Almost a week .."Lifesaver replied gazing down at him from his right side.

"We thought you were dead.... you hit the wall so hard..." Zero said grimly , pausing for a moment before adding "Your armor's toast X.."

X nodded dumbly as Lifesaver continued to check him over.

"You gave us quite a scare X, it was very touch and go for a while there, but I can't find any other damage other than the burns which are healing well and the concussion you got...still" Lifesaver turned to look at him sternly "Your system has had quite a shock and for now you're to remain in the medical bay and recuperate.

X just nodded he was too tired to fight back right now anyway.

"Good" the older reploid smiled "Now I have some errands to do but I'll be back later, until then rest" he got up and walked out the door leaving the two hunters alone.

Zero pulled up a chair and sat down next to X's bed, resting his heads in his arms and staring hard at his companion. X shifted uncomfortably under the crimson hunters unwavering gaze. "What..?" he finally snapped. The blonde boy blinked down at him slowly, green eyes coulded in thought "Sorry...." he replied slowly "I..just....................I didn't know if I'd ever see you.........awake again..........." Zero turned his gaze away, clearing his throat uneasily.

X smiled catching the underlying message Zero had just sent him.

_[I was scared for you...I care about you..]_

Zero didn't do heart to hearts ...tough love maybe but he got his point across anyhow.

"Thanks Z, " X whispered as he yawned again.

"Sure Kid" Zero smiled "Try to get some rest K"

"But Zero,... I gotta .......Yawn....tell you...about the picnic and....and..." X couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Rest up X, I'll stay here till you wake up, we can talk some more later."

"Yessssssssss.........la...ter.." X sighed closing his eyes a smile on his face. Zero turned down the lights and took a seat by the foot of the bed pulling out some paper work he'd brought with him. For a few moments all was silent as he wrote down his report then his head shot up as he hears a strange noise. Zero got out of the chair and listened closely turning his head towards X he realized that the young reploid was singing faintly in his sleep. Tip toeing over to his head Zero listened quietly as X continued to sing in his sleep. ".....Ring around the rosie.............ashes.......ashes.....................we all fall down "

* * *

To Be Continued............


End file.
